


一念成魔 ——十三年前大雪纷飞的新月之夜

by horus_live



Series: 塔尔塔罗斯情人Tartaus‘ Inamorato [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horus_live/pseuds/horus_live
Summary: 十三年前一个绝望的少年人格分裂的故事，可看做长篇作品的番外cp：艾俄洛斯x蓝/黑撒加
Relationships: Gemini Saga/Sagittarius Aiolos
Series: 塔尔塔罗斯情人Tartaus‘ Inamorato [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169570





	1. PART1: The Brothers（兄弟）

月亮应该已经升起来了，如果今天不是朔月的话。窗外的大雪纷纷扬扬，低沉阴郁的灰色云朵为傍晚的风景染上了一层浓浓的青黑色，厚厚玻璃上水汽宛若迷雾，隐隐映出屋内蓝色长发的倒影。  
今年雅典的冬天意外得冷，烧红的火炉噼啪地响着，桌角的红釉花瓶里小苍兰的香气在摆满各种颜色盒子药品的房间晕染弥散，却掩盖不住酒精和深棕色瓶中药水的味道。十四岁的撒加从未有午睡的习惯，但此时此刻的他裹在白色的被子里，这里是圣域伤员的休息室。  
扶自己过来的是艾俄洛斯，训练场上从来和他不相上下的自己挨了他几下就倒下去，一定把他吓到了，但这不是他的错。  
感冒是几天前的事了，然而最近任务、报告、训练的内容安排得异常集中，一直强撑着，然而偏偏事情一件接一件，雪片一样压在自己身上。  
比如今天中午的事，就令撒加特别难过。

“你说的我都懂，但我和你不一样。你努力有用，但我就是再努力，连光明正大地在圣域里训练都不行。现在连及时行乐也不行了吗？”  
早晨教皇史昂召见时批评了自己，因为没有“管好”双胞胎弟弟加隆。他的乐队遇到竞争对手砸场子，双方大打出手。撒加觉得这件事加隆没有什么错，然而毕竟伤了人，更重要的是本应作为暗星的加隆出现在公众视野，对圣域的名声不利。  
“你只是在担心，别人把我当成你，影响你的风评吧。”海蓝色的眼睛里露出鄙夷的神色，一把甩开了哥哥的手。“不要像个长辈一样教训我，嘴上说为我好，其实都是为了你自己，你这个道貌岸然的伪君子！”  
加隆话里带刺，言语如利剑般锋利。撒加知道，作为孪生兄弟的他，比别人更知道如何刺痛自己，如何让自己愧疚和难过。自己对付别人的那套堪称完美的周全礼数，哪怕是讨好迎合威胁利诱，对他一点效果都没有。这就是家人，知晓你的真实和软肋，可以随时让你心如芒刺。  
但加隆变成这样，都是因为自己。  
自己没资格拿出自己擅长的语言攻击去伤害他。

“对方可能还会报复，别去打架了，先回圣域隐忍一段时间，可以吗？”撒加努力稳着情绪，尽可能地用平和的语气对弟弟说。  
“凭什么？你可以世界各地出任务，我连圣域都不能出？”  
因为我赢得了双子座黄金圣衣。当然这句话没有说出口。“这是教皇的决定。”  
“你就是史昂的传话筒吗？如果有下辈子，真不想和你这种虚伪无趣，没有人情味的家伙成为兄弟！”这样就怂了，你让乐队的兄弟们怎么看我——这可能才是加隆要说的话，他和那些朋友们甚至粉丝果儿们的关系，都比哥哥要好得多。“一想到这张和你一模一样的脸，我就恶心。”  
可是这张脸给了你很多好处吧。撒加这句话也没有说出口。才华是一方面，年轻人的乐队中，加隆帅气俊朗的外形才是吸引大家的最主要因素。长相好看的人总是比别人面临更多诱惑，阿布罗狄收到的鲜花礼物和各路邀请比修罗迪斯甚至小黄金白银们加起来的都多，他为了坚持训练恨不得蒙面上阵。长相好自然是优势，但未来的圣战比拼的可是实力、谋略和智慧。自己从小就懂这个道理，但和自己一模一样的加隆似乎更乐得享受外貌带来的那些好处。  
“…你以为我不想和你一样去玩，不想快意恩仇，不想去风花雪月吗？”  
“那你倒去啊！你不去就是不够喜欢，或者觉得不够重要，别给自己找借口了。”  
“逃学、打架、调情，这些事做起来永远容易，但学有所成、承担责任、去爱护所爱的人，对我而言更重要。”虽然只比他早出生几分钟，但已经习惯了做家长的角色。圣斗士都是孤儿，本届最年长的他天然地认为自己有义务照顾好所有人。  
“那是你的生活，我不一样。另外，别那么虚伪肉麻地说爱，你爱过谁？”  
“…”和加隆不一样，自己没有叛逆期，应该说没有任何叛逆的想法或机会。自从得到黄金圣衣之后，每天都要为各种事务忙到深夜，自己和加隆的交流，往往总是下达命令或通知消息…所以加隆讨厌自己，也是理所应当的事。不，其实自己本身的存在，就是这样一个令他开心不起来的事实。于是有些话，注定说不出口。  
“是你欲壑难填想当教皇，别打着为了我的旗号！你彻头彻尾都是为了你自己！”加隆瞪了一眼不说话的哥哥，狠狠地摔了下门，头也不回。“你根本就不懂爱！”

天气阴沉，灌进门的风中飘起了雪花。撒加感到很冷，还好这两天的咳嗽已经止住了，刚刚才没有被偶尔回来的加隆发现。加隆大概是又离开圣域了吧。他叹了口气，关好了门，给自己泡了一杯苦涩的黑咖啡，这样下午训练时候还能精神一点。  
太苦了。  
是为了自己吗？  
一开始兄弟俩争夺圣衣的时候，确实是这样。身为孪生兄弟的他们，其实资质是一样的。和加隆竞争，就像和另一个自己的战斗一样艰苦。于是他比别人更克制自己，更严格地自律。不出去玩，不参与打闹和八卦，有意识地经营人际关系，努力控制甚至操纵自己的情绪，有空就去读书学习和参加难度越来越高的战斗训练。比起放浪形骸享受人生的弟弟，他觉得自己这样的生活枯燥又无趣。但他一直知道，这种牺牲是值得并且必要的。撒加一直是那种知道自己想要什么并有计划有方法地全力以赴的人。  
所以那天当对面有着同样面孔同样海蓝色长发的对手倒下时，他觉得简直理所应当。玩乐和纵欲，如果争夺圣衣比的是这些，他定比弟弟过得更活色生香。但属于黄金圣斗士的责任和使命这些东西，加隆似乎从来没有放在心上过。  
他赢了，毫无意外地。  
胜利没有带来多少喜悦，却带来了前所未有的沉重负担。双子座圣衣璀璨耀眼闪着万点金色光辉，它历任主人的命运却异常残酷。看着落寞地躲在双子宫斑驳树影中的，从此再也不能出现在训练场上的弟弟，撒加感觉肩膀上仿佛压了一座奥林匹斯山。  
他想要弟弟“重见天日”，他知道放浪不羁的弟弟实际上是想要为圣域贡献力量的，并非表面那样满不在乎。加隆浑身的刺，伤人的话，游戏人生的态度，都是因为长期被大家忽略，或者说因为自己这个过于优秀无法超越的哥哥的原因。  
其中一人当上教皇，是双子座唯一的出路。自己的人生就是一座艰难的大山，接着很多座艰难的大山。要和十一位实力不容小觑的黄金圣斗士竞争，特别是和教皇史昂重点栽培的嫡传弟子穆，胜算是未知的。  
但自己的优势在于，比穆早出生了八年，也许几十年之后年龄的差距会变得无关紧要，但十几岁的聪慧练达逻辑缜密又文武双全的少年，和早慧却因被保护得很好还残留着天真烂漫的儿童相比，史昂没有理由护短。  
唯一旗鼓相当的竞争对手就是射手座的艾俄洛斯。  
他比自己小一岁，可是却远没有自己那么多枷锁，或者可以称得上“命运的诅咒”的东西。他弟弟艾欧里亚比他小七岁，聪慧强健又阳光可爱，而且兄弟俩是不同星座。如果艾俄洛斯当上教皇，狮子座的艾欧里亚就是他天然的、绝对支持他的势力，显然比自己更适合…不，绝对，不能让这样的事情发生。  
为了加隆。  
…还是为自己呢？为了自己曾经付出的汗水和鲜血？为自己本应纯真的童年和本可以多姿多彩的少年时代？为了自己的理想，曾经许下的“为正义而战”的愿望？  
已经分不清了。  
雪一直下，宛如迷雾。


	2. PART2: The Soulmates（知己）

当时脑中大概想着这些事吧，所以一分神，下一秒自己已经躺在冰冷的雪地上了。还好只是一次普通的训练，但艾俄洛斯的光速拳依然贯穿了自己的左肺，如果不是对方手下留情，可能要躺很多天了。  
“撒加，你怎么样了？”房间门口一个金棕色短发的白衣少年探出头来，手里拿着一碗冒着热气的药汁和一本夹着密密麻麻笔记的书。他把东西稳稳地放妥，端正地坐在床边的棕色皮椅子上。温柔的火光中，撒加觉得他的每一寸肌肤都像带着正午太阳的光辉。  
“我没事，黄金圣斗士哪能那么脆。”撒加笑得温暖又令人安心，仿佛往日温柔洒遍大地的、宁谧皎洁的月光。如果没有见过他下午倒下时候苍白的脸，艾俄洛斯几乎要信了。  
“抱歉，我出手太重了，而且我不知道你病了。”你掩藏得太好了，这几天见面的时间又不多，我没有发觉，以为你肯定能躲开的。艾俄洛斯心里暗暗说，也许自己应该多关心一下撒加，起码在训练场上注意一下他的身体状况。哪怕一直想和他分个高下，但乘他生病时打倒了他，实在是胜之不武。  
“今天的事，请不要…告诉加隆。”撒加垂下漂亮的蓝色眼睛，用被子挡住可能灌向伤口的凉风，小声地说。对加隆，之前自己从来都是报喜不报忧，但后来知道这对加隆依然是个压力，所以干脆就不说了；自己生病受伤还是做错了事这种，更是要自己独自承受的。毕竟，自己是靠着他的牺牲上位的，若没有做到最好，总觉得对不起弟弟。  
“放心吧，我也是当哥哥的人。”艾俄洛斯微微一笑。“我懂的。”自从加隆作为暗星被“雪藏”，艾俄洛斯就没见过加隆了，也自然不会特地跑到双子宫去说这事。但最近听说加隆和英国的青年搞起了乐队，可能更想以普通人的身份生活？  
“真羡慕你…”这句话是发自内心的，为何都是兄弟，他们的感情那么好。可能因为他们并不是注定争夺同一件圣衣的竞争对手？可和眼前这个金棕色短发的少年也是教皇之位竞争对手，自己却在仰仗他的温柔。  
“我还羡慕你呢，你总是那么耀眼和优秀。”教皇之位非你莫属，这句话没有说出口，虽然是真心话，但这个自己的位置说出这句话，艾俄洛斯总觉得自己太虚伪了。  
“等你好了，再和你舒舒服服打一架，你现在还是好好休息。”艾俄洛斯起身端起了那只碗，里面盛着温度已经差不多合适的药。“这是童虎老师从东方拿到的药方，虽然味道很差，但还是一口气喝掉吧，据说第二天就能好起来了。”面前这个人也是善于照顾别人的人，他知道两人注定的竞争关系，于是小心翼翼地不去触碰一些敏感话题。  
“嗯，谢谢你，艾俄洛斯。”想要接过药碗，指尖碰到了艾俄洛斯的手指，然而不知为何突然一阵头痛，他一下子皱紧了眉。为了掩饰这一瞬间的不自然，他赶忙低下头垂下眼睛。  
“哪里不舒服吗？啊你的手好烫。”艾俄洛斯有点慌张，在对方病成这样的时候和他进行高强度对抗训练，简直是乘人之危。  
“我没事，真的…”温度骗不了人，但还是不要给他添麻烦了吧。明天早上就是交报告的日子了，近来任务繁多，他可能今晚也要准备。一想起自己的那份还没写完，撒加心里不由得心里叹了口气，病得真不是时候。他端起碗，努力将味道糟糕的药汁一口气灌下去。  
真是太苦了。  
看着他喝下了药，艾俄洛斯笑了笑，拿起了书准备离开了，他打算回去把明天的报告再润色一下。  
“不要走。”心中仿佛有一个声音这样说到，但想让对方陪陪自己这种话，怎么说的出口。撒加从来不是那种依赖别人的人，也习惯于一个人解决问题。何况艾俄洛斯是注定的竞争对手…一阵电流般难耐的头痛袭来，他要非常努力才能忍住不发出声音来。

“…艾俄洛斯？”回过神的撒加看到本来离开的少年停下了脚步，正用琥珀色的眼睛盯着他。“怎么了吗？”  
顺着对方的目光望下去，撒加发现艾俄洛斯垂下的白色衣袖被拉住了，竟然是自己的手揪住了他的袖子。然而撒加却已经不记得自己什么时候这样做了。  
“这个问题我要问你啊。”艾俄洛斯锐利的目光打量着他，仿佛要读出他的心事一般。  
“…没什么。”最近自己好奇怪，难道是因为生病头痛，竟然开始依赖竞争对手的仁慈了？“你的报告还没完成吧，快去写吧，我自己休息一下晚上去写。”岔开话题也是自己惯用的办法，对艾俄洛斯一般是有效的。  
然而艾俄洛斯皱了皱眉，按住他想要起身的肩膀，把他像裹面包渣一样用被子卷起来，只留下亮晶晶的蓝眼睛，撒加感觉他就是这样照顾艾欧里亚的。“你别逞强了，好好休息，还不舒服我明天直接在老师那边给你请个假，报告我也不交了，就说没写完。”这样就不会有人在把他们两人的成绩比来比去了。  
艾俄洛斯盯着被自己裹在床上的病人，重新坐到椅子上，打开了那本带来的棕色封面的书，没有抬头：“我就在这陪着你，哪也不去。”  
“谢谢…”分明没有说出口，但他知道自己的心思，是该感到威胁还是感动？肩膀上还留着他手指的触感，可能是发烧的缘故，撒加竟然觉得他的手指很暖和…  
这个时候自己在想什么啊  
“”  
。  
又是一阵头痛，仿佛要爆炸掉。这个时候还是说点什么转移一下注意力吧，否则自己可能真的无法忍耐。撒加努力睁开眼睛，看清艾俄洛斯手上书的名字，是《昨日的世界》，果然读书报告他也没写完。  
“…战争，给人们带来了深重的苦难。但是也并非一无是处。”话说出口，撒加却有点后悔了，他意识到自己是在和竞争对手讨论读书报告的内容了。莫非是脑子烧得不清醒了？毕竟两个人现在被大家没完没了地比较，明天的报告虽然并不是什么重要环节，但艾俄洛斯有一万个理由闪烁其词。  
“是啊，我们的神雅典娜就是战争女神。战争在某些时候，一定程度上也是有必要的。”很意外地，艾俄洛斯接过了话，似乎是在认真讨论问题。和很多人对他的印象不同，从来表现得温和的艾俄洛斯其实并不是一位和平主义者。  
“嗯，欧洲贵族所谓平静安逸的生活，其实是建立在殖民地人民更为深重的苦难之上的。他们一直活在所谓文明的幻想里，直到战争让他们清醒。”躺在被子里的撒加露出了淡淡的微笑，不仅是因为头痛的缓解。对于他来说，这种讨论才是真正放松的时刻。然而能和他讨论问题的对手太少了，大多数情况下，人们需要的只是他天使面具一般的微笑和迅速解决问题的能力。  
“没错。当问题无法解决、资源无从平衡的时候，战争就成为一种重新分配资源、重新建立秩序和地位重新洗牌的手段。”艾俄洛斯抬起眼睛，好久没有和撒加这样聊天了。自己虽然很开心，但又隐隐担心，这样会不会打扰他的休息。  
“战争是历史进程中不可缺少的一环。如果可能…我们可以去寻求手段替代它，但不能完全抽离它…”两个人的观点如此相近，简直就像天作之合。这样的时光真是美好，可是…这样下去，两个人的报告就变成一样的了。如果他不是自己的竞争对手该有多好。撒加感到一阵困倦袭来，也许就这样可以睡过去。  
“希望历史能对那些发动战争的人以公正的审判吧，而不是只用结果…”似乎察觉了好友的变化，艾俄洛斯的声音停止了。真是奇怪的“哄睡”方式啊，他暗暗感叹着。艾俄洛斯没有离开，而是轻轻摸了摸蓝发少年的额头。那层薄薄的冷汗骗不了人，艾俄洛斯心里轻轻叹了口气，如他之前所说在床边继续陪着。  
当艾俄洛斯的手指碰到额头的时候，脑中又是一阵闪电劈开一样的痛。但疲倦和晕眩让撒加甚至发不出声音，他就这样昏昏沉沉地躺在那里，任眼前的世界变得朦胧。  
失去意识之前，撒加清晰看见旁边一抹宁静而温柔的琥珀色遮住视线，仿佛广袤的原野一般，一望无际。

少年的脸颊的线条真是好看，趴在摊开的书本中的，毫无防备的睡脸，在温暖炉火的映衬下显得阳光而有朝气。从未这样打量过自己的好友，撒加不记得自己什么时候醒过来的，自己最近莫名其妙的行为越来越多，但都没有出什么乱子。可能是预感到教皇传位的时候越来越近，最近压力太大了。  
然而低下头去，却发现自己的手正暧昧地抚摸着他的脸，甚至拇指还在他淡淡的唇边逡巡着。  
神啊！自己在做什么啊！这个人，可是自己注定的竞争对手呢。这种想法是不被允许的，或者说是根本就不该出现的。撒加猛地抽回了手指，却感到头又是一阵痛，就像裂开了一样。

“嗯…你醒了？”可能是察觉到了动静，艾俄洛斯睁开了眼睛。他立即坐起来，抬起头关切地询问着好友。  
“是啊，我已经没事了，托你的福。”这时候的撒加已经忍住了头痛，戴好了招牌一般完美的微笑面具。还好艾俄洛斯没有发现刚才自己奇怪的举动，要不然还真不敢想象他会怎么看待自己，以后又如何去面对他。“我一会儿就回双子宫再休息一下，就没问题了，也许夜里还能把报告赶完。”  
“那就好。”看他脸色好一些了，艾俄洛斯放心地笑了笑。尽管知道他仍然在伪装，但艾俄洛斯并未拆穿，撒加有自己的骄傲，他能允许自己接近到这个地步已经是极限了。“那我先走了，晚上早点休息啊。”  
“嗯，你也是啊，明天见了。”望着拿起书和自己挥手道别的艾俄洛斯，蓝色眼睛里笑意盈盈，如很久之后如约到来的、生气盎然的春天。  
远处飘扬的红色发带渐渐消失，倚在门口的蓝色少年也摘下了微笑的面具，深邃的蓝眸中露出一丝很深的痛楚。  
和那个人，注定，是对手呢。


	3. PART3: The Schizophrenia（人格分裂）

想起来了，报告迟迟没有完成的原因。思考遇到了瓶颈，而向来完美主义的撒加不愿意就这样模糊地糊弄过去。  
已经是深夜，整个圣域漫天飞雪，天寒地冻，图书馆里的撒加把自己裹在一件很长很厚的灰色鹅绒大衣里，握着褐色的笔杆思考着。体温不出意外又升上来了，但这种程度的身体痛苦，自己已经习惯了。何况，他有必须撑下去的理由。  
“啪嗒”。是笔掉落在地上的声音。因为疲惫还是病痛？难道已经握不住笔了吗？远处花瓶里水仙花的浓郁香气还能闻到呢。看来还是高估了自己的身体，真是脆弱啊。撒加苦笑着，弯下腰去捡笔。  
一阵冷风吹过，却仿佛最尖锐的箭矢，透过大衣的缝隙钻进来。本来感冒就没有痊愈的身体，在这突如其来的寒气中不受控制地剧烈咳嗽。咳嗽，和爱与贫穷一样，是世间藏不住的三样东西。  
不行，伤口会裂开的，然而意识到的时候已经晚了。一阵令人喘不过气的疼痛如暴风骤雨一般袭来，整个左肺的位置就像撕裂一般。  
撒加死死咬着嘴唇，让自己不发出一点声音，尽管深夜的图书馆已经没有任何人。  
太痛了。  
多想，能有另一个更坚强的自己，帮自己扛过这个痛苦的夜晚。然而自己从来没有人可以依赖，也从来没有任何时候可以逃避。  
淡淡的嘴唇在流血，视线都已经变得模糊了。然而远处好像有人影闪过，红色的发带，是艾俄洛斯吧。  
他这个时候来这里是为了明天的报告来找资料还是…为了关心自己呢？  
宁愿是前者，或者更愿意相信是前者。忍着仿佛贯穿身体一般的疼痛，强撑着甚至有些晕眩的神志，撒加心中默默祈祷他不要发现自己，不要看到自己这般狼狈可怜的模样，最好拿了书赶紧离开。  
时间一分一秒过去，仿佛过了一个世纪。  
是关门的声音，艾俄洛斯离开了。  
也许，他是故意让自己听到，让自己安心的。他懂他，一直以来。  
一瞬间心中一阵酸楚。  
艾俄洛斯，自己是多么羡慕他，他从来不会面临自己遭遇的那种残酷的、至亲相残的竞争。他从未感受过命运的恶意，从思想到行为都是那样的纯净和美好。他阳光又开朗，坦诚又心无杂念，就像雅典娜神庙正午纯白的日光。  
他是自己在训练场上势均力敌的对手，图书馆中会拿到同一本书会心一笑的知音，也是为共同理想而并肩作战的志同道合之人。他看得到自己的铠甲和软肋，却一直真诚地关心自己，善良温柔又体贴包容。如果不是竞争对手的话，一定…  
可是为什么他要是自己命中注定的竞争对手呢？

捂住去治疗的手指变得僵硬，已经感觉不到温度，血应该是止住了，但针刺一般的疼痛还在持续着，越来越强。水仙花的香味…已经闻不见了。  
快思考点什么，转移一下注意力。  
为什么？为什么自己要有这样的命运呢？  
为什么要踩着亲弟弟上位，又要和唯一懂自己的好友竞争呢？自己一出生就别无选择，这种残酷变态的规则是谁定的？雅典娜为何要让她的圣斗士经受这种没有意义的苦难？  
为什么？为什么要去信仰给大家带来如此这般痛苦绝望命运的神？神一定代表着正义、关爱着人间所有人民吗？那些高高在上的神，真的能会去在意普通人的命运吗？  
他们锦衣玉食任性妄为，从来都是只站在自己角度，仿佛沉溺于“人类文明之光”的欧洲贵族，将别人的反抗看做野蛮，从未正视过那些位于底层发不出声音的人。  
人的命运在他们看来，如蝼蚁一般不值得在意吧。  
只有人类自己，才可能真正去感同身受地在意人类的命运。  
任何神都不能拯救人，能救人类的只有人类自己。

等等，自己在想什么呀。  
快停止！不要去想了！  
自己是雅典娜的黄金圣斗士，怎么能有这种念头？怎么能有这样大逆不道的想法？  
一想到那些确实是自己的心声，撒加简直无法原谅自己。  
这样的自己，愧对信仰，简直不配做圣斗士，黄金圣衣应该就此抛弃自己。而这样的自己，又怎么能去做教皇，去成为雅典娜的代言人呢？认输吧撒加！直接去教皇厅说自己不配，退出竞争算了。  
不！不能输！否则加隆的牺牲毫无意义，他以后将变成什么样子，撒加不敢想。  
事到如今，自己这么多年的努力，舍弃的那些…又算什么？  
是的，事到如今…已经没有回头路了。  
命运从来没有给过双子座第二条路，也不会给自己第二次机会。  
脑中的世界仿佛变得混乱，自己不过是一介凡夫俗子，如此脆弱不堪，根本没有力量去反抗命运。连身边的事都令自己如此烦恼，还在想什么呢，真是可笑又可悲。  
没有力量支持的理想就是空中楼阁，就如同建立在泡沫上的文明一样。

“人应该怎样保持自由，即使违背全世界的意愿也能忠于自己的信念。”覆在书页文字上的手指缓缓用力，撒加轻轻蜷起后背，趴在冰冷的黑色桌子上。他深深吸了一口气，忍住左胸针刺一样的疼痛，缓缓侧过身去——也许这是个能让自己舒服一点的姿势。  
然而下一秒迎接自己的，便是前所未有的、剧烈的头痛，痛得无法发出声音，仿佛天地万物都失去了光亮，仿佛曾坚定笃信的信仰都撕成碎片，仿佛灵魂都要裂开。  
真是太痛苦了，我一个人承受不来，神啊！请给我力量！——那是来自少年灵魂深处无法出声的绝望呐喊，也注定没有任何回应。  
白色大理石雅典娜的雕像矗立在窗外遥远的，圣洁而美好，在雪中宛如圣洁的天使。远处教皇厅的石柱巍然耸立，仿佛林立于奥林匹斯山的优雅神祇。  
然而，从来没有哪个神眷顾过自己。  
黑暗寒冷的夜，唯一能拯救自己的，只有自己。  
请给予我反抗命运的力量！  
愿人类的命运，再不要如芦苇般脆弱。

窗外大雪漫天盖地，仿佛雪白的梨花铺满了整个圣域。图书馆橙色的灯长明着，褐色的笔杆摇曳，细小的光斑在墙上舞动，灯下奋笔疾书的影子被拉得颀长。  
“…人类只有趟过战争的血路，才可能有朝一日通向和平。每一个新时代到来，都必将付出血的代价。”  
报告一气呵成，撒加放下笔，靠在椅子背上舒服坐着，呼吸平稳，神情悠然。灰色的大衣只是披在肩上，黑色的扣子全部敞开着，仿佛丝毫不在意身上的伤口，仿佛不再惧怕窗外门缝中呼啸吹过的寒风。没有纠结犹豫，没有痛苦彷徨，甚至不再被信仰的枷锁所束缚。然而，原本蓝色的长发却沾染上了密密的黑色，一缕一缕，一片一片，如墨般漆黑，如这没有月光的漫漫长夜一般。  
这是他的牺牲，他的代价。  
为了爱，为了梦想，为了自己的正义。

1973年冬天那个新月的夜晚，雪下了整夜。  
距离他壮烈牺牲还有251天。  
距离他失败自尽还有4996天。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 艾俄洛斯/撒加的书单：  
> 《昨日的世界：一个欧洲人的回忆》（Die Welt von Gestern: Erinnerungen eines Europäers）作者：斯蒂芬·茨威格（Stefan Zweig）  
> 记录了从第一次世界大战前夜到第二次世界大战时（1880—1939）这一段动荡的欧洲历史。作者预言，新的时代到来将付出血的代价。


End file.
